Mackenzie Purma
Description PForPeanuts was created for the Purma twins and is dedicated to documenting our family—the goods and bads, daily life and activities, what it's like raising twins, projects that I do or we do as a family, and my overall experience being a mom.Enjoy! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpTGsCcF5dw 1:19 Hudson's Foot Lock on Ellisa 105 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2x_F0ts2fU 0:36 Fun with Hudson 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcUoLq5I7Nw 0:25 Ellisa's after eating sink bath 56 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeiffC_SHk4 1:16 Ellisa eating 72 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm8uae1CwBw 1:47 Ellisa stuck to her crib 77 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjXyiC78DzE 0:57 Tongue action 61 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjxn6CoPSPA 1:21 Old Chum 71 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30tWEAP48qw 3:08 Hudson falling asleep 13 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_wXtOEHrXA 0:06 Twins: Taking pictures, still frames 26 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOdIwfp0d58 1:58 Pickle Taste Test 97 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mU2di_RMV3w 4:41 Adventures in Food: Avocados 49 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUAXvekWCSw 1:10 Hudson laughing in cradle 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGFVnYvi284 1:08 Hudson drinking sauerkraut juice 225 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERaK6c90mwM 2:05 Adventures in Food: Bananas 35 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faafyTO6_rU 1:26 Playing with Daddy 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=St-do5VsTk0 2:09 Omm bomp bomp 50 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1tLz9Vv5jY 0:49 Hudson loves beards 51 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEDiTLyMa6U 1:26 Adventures in Food Peas, Ellisa 54 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CswOL_pxGQ0 2:17 Adventures in Food Peas, Hudson 76 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWlwOiQTKsc 2:14 Adventures in Food: Peaches and Carrots 47 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCLcXBWfDoI 0:36 Ellisa and Mommy conversation 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NL_Mw-7cpA 4:44 Pickleball with the Family! 19 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdEYTqqd8QE 0:24 Ellisa taking care of business 62 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zZqtrDIyEw 1:04 Hudson and Apricots 67 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv6Y98sY7aQ 0:53 Ellisa and Black-Eyed Peas 60 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_jM89HzDEE 0:39 Ellisa and Apricots 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZutuwntmUOw 1:28 Garbanzo beans and Hudson 27 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLsrduh3mF0 1:30 Garbanzo beans and Ellisa 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YL6iR_2xYEI 2:41 Ellisa and Hudson try plums 44 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33slxsDi4Cw 1:35 Hudson drinking from straw 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIMQbAZ47kk 3:38 Ellisa making funny sounds 89 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkbqbiCNCJc 1:55 Duckie says quack 80 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hysm6WhsqDU 0:19 Hudson's first steps caught on video 88 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guNRKPafUAU 0:28 Hudson's second time walking caught on video 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qReaJ1g9-jA 1:16 Hudson getting stuck under futon 152 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiKkbBA5Ui8 0:45 Ellisa goes "ubha ubha" 112 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sExYZmA_Djk 0:52 Climbing stairs race! 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTfH_qbRYrg 0:56 Dancing to ipad app 69 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OABr6xRnfL4 0:20 Ellisa doing machine gun-shortened 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDIkZackqDQ 4:34 A boy and his balloon 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1h1Pr0pnf50 4:28 Picnic on the hill 45 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nx3YRPI2GoI 2:16 Ellisa's Bayley Testing 8.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHNnfjoDVME 1:22 Hudson's Bayley Testing 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnLdUNjQHng 0:47 Ellisa walking 73 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkDtuyAhNfM 0:55 Hudson laughing at Ellisa drinking water 90 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcCYG8XFgSs 1:51 Hudson laughing at Ellisa-Halloween bibs (trimmed) 98 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrdTZ5dFH9o 0:48 Hudson mimicking guitar 55 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ1eKWXQT1s 3:44 Charles playing guitar for the kids 33 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE-jXniL4fc 0:52 Ellisa mimicking sounds 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIpET_q4lq4 0:27 cute twin moment 131 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkG0IDldI2M 0:18 A Girl and Her Cigar, Part 2 175 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sw7kH-HD0Q 1:23 A Girl and Her Cigar, Part 1 862 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkeJSZUoEf8 2:30 Baby Power 62 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZQJruuRM_w 1:34 Somersaults, With a Little Help 118 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Y4W-7rRDKA 3:57 Santa Time 782 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wIO7Ul2_z8 1:00 Ellisa's Good Ideas 80 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB5pwDe39Qg 1:25 Hudson's Walsh Attitude 93 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfrdLN_Dp4U 1:25 Hudson's Walsh Attitude 17 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p67tJ-hsVJQ 1:38 Hudson breathing duck quack 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpLNkJFsTdQ 1:30 Driving in the Garage 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-pocoOL-RA 1:15 Blowing out Matches.mp4 168 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g65VKFUVkYk 0:30 Do The Hud 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1cdcR23kfI 0:43 What Does a Fart Say 6.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgyBlT1MHzs 1:57 Ellisa's Valentine from Grandma Bicki 36 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd61PC5NPio 1:35 Hudson's Valentine from Grandma Bicki 30 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZW9ZUAuO70 1:11 Twin kisses 225 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDeRK1SJcDw 3:11 Ellisa throwing blocks backwards 78 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7__qF5fv3A 2:24 Ellisa's Evil Eye 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAW8s2mn0hk 3:50 Dancing to Valentines Card 64 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddq4ZReFSwY 4:14 Hudson saying first words turns into dinner hugs 79 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujjoAUueD0o 1:21 A Zombie Scream 27 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-23LpA5Cl6g 0:21 Joke of the Week 28 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icDbE2bU22c 2:59 Dinner Laughter 42 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPwTlcohHWw 1:24 Lunch at the Austin Zoo.mp4 47 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nfb8cTwRd8 0:50 Ellisa Eating Apple Sauce While Sleeping.mp4 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USxUf7Kkh5Y 1:03 Weekend with Grandpa Walsh and Mary Ann 22 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FOlIkTjeSU 3:57 Bubbles in Grandpa Walsh's Garage 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEJxinQpd4s 2:03 Nonstop Farting.mp4 592 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1MRnzG7Uac 1:06 Hudson the reader 88 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPyNkAHBIVk 0:44 Hudson's First White Lie.mp4 136 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-1t3P-4pxY 0:31 Hudson Jumping 177 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8VUet77Mwo 0:33 Hudson Practice Jumping 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCcqHxxgkMc 0:46 Ellisa says yellow 71 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu7_iKunCMo 2:13 Naming the Purmas 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ0a8FYlpoo 2:49 Hudson climbs over couch 295 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fszwgKtBvs 0:46 Ashes and Kisses 103 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIOOyKpYzMw 2:27 Dinnertime quiz 49 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00WPIld0l-g 1:24 Hudson feeding Ellisa 53 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YrwOBf-Z8A 0:31 Whaaaat 84 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhmcpqQ7eVE 0:52 Ellisa Throws a Popper 75 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAiBjujXJpA 0:33 Hudson and Baylor Pop a Popper 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw2bpjCTcLk 1:39 Grandma's Song Ho Ho Ho 67 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCLas3txnc0 0:39 Hudson Swims 15 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E74uT7ICL1g 1:17 It Go Backward.MOV 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCft4pO2cRA 1:53 Swinging Twins and Backwards Wave 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlcrS1bC31E 1:09 Introducing Bot 28 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjEp5FCgrt8 1:22 Favorite Musicians 31 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3o1RXAsArs 1:34 Our First Vacation 102 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3F6HZ2ClGjI 0:41 Ree Do So 87 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPRLzv0z3Zw 1:08 Best Laughs Ever 52 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDjMytR2iOo 0:27 Drive Home Papa's House Song 47 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWa7PhjOKk8 3:10 Taking Shots 77 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_LnfA-or8M 2:38 Ellisa's Sayings 153 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApdXVfBcYGI 0:25 Hud and Jess Playing in Pool Part 1 41 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SICvq6pNRtI 0:32 Hud and Jess Playing in Pool Part 38 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZmc_keHuf8 0:11 We're Two! 94 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlKrUUr8_6Q 0:28 Hudson Confused by Auto Door 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBm5hpx-uqw 3:09 Feeding Chomp Chomp 32 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK1wo87sQVM 0:12 Let's Do This! 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhHl1FyIDc 3:55 Squirrel Funny Monkey 37 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNK3NqLjXbo 1:06 Dreaming of Elvis 41 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfAvjaggNRk 0:48 Caught in Action 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYpeeUfHeRU 1:44 Pointing to Body Parts 373 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwG--SzQE9E 2:27 Apple Snack Time Ellisa tries to mimic Hud 190 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aIyjSAFmMU 0:34 Ellisa Pushing Hudson in Her Baby Stroller 257 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ialjYL64mDI 1:36 Tickling Ellisa super cute 211 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6DuJpQ3TKQ 0:57 Monkey Photo 81 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ss5V-LDZASg 2:14 caterpillar 1 42 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUk2gpe3138 0:46 caterpillar 2 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TrVGZCT2M 1:52 twin wrestling 479 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_33jTYoYYc 0:45 trick or treating 62 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSA0AA0JcSI 0:48 halloween song 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgLWfYUnYok 1:00 I took away sissy's hat 143 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJlFA5rqjTA 2:36 Huds first haircut 936 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM4qiS4wJ8Q 4:02 Christmas Morning 2012 61 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTqH0seDzzY 0:28 Ellisa dance Hudson watch 86 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx6qxmRfVN4 0:39 Elmo Bites 406 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALSKKQ5aabI 0:37 Ellisa Loves Elmo 144 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXsB7S_9bR8 1:16 Ellisa Being Silly in the Car 120 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAI1HlkDNYY 1:58 Ellisa Comes Home 242 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI-FX9cAIMU 1:20 Bang Bang You're Dead 109 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4vR0VgJhe4 1:35 Running Kids Tired 121 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqgJ7xMsVUo 2:07 Spinning in circles on kitchen mat 108 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYYqv1oI8Bk 0:36 Ring Round the Jessies 48 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icAoXkkvpik 2:00 Playing with Blankie 128 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrrkpXFDdp8 0:39 Ellisa Jumps! 253 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQXRppoTjOY 0:28 Hud and Ellisa Jumping Together 98 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSUc9j1iJj4 0:26 Video 6 51 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jJydWtD4P8 0:34 Twins Riding Bikes in a One Car Garage 91 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuShQ4lqpAo 0:20 Ellisa Painting Hudson 66 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO80cWVhd38 0:25 Row Your Boat 50 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZG6P5qRBmZo 0:19 Easter, Bunny hugs 51 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d51ezXHNfPM 0:41 Easter, It's good for you 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLB3x25P690 0:31 Easter, sharing with sissy 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT04wFa-rxw 0:27 Papa brought Ellisa the Easter Bunny 54 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBgsZPu5Og0 0:28 monkeys on the bed 67 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDzJ6v1RP7U 0:42 Ellisa Alphabet 96 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpoxDzBLvzM 1:13 Ellisa-Peek-a-boo 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3LXztNqK-M 0:13 Hudson Counting 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TM-IiWJSwvk 1:07 Hudson Playing Harmonica 55 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UI302RC7ck 0:25 Ellisa Painting 78 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdF6DzOqic4 0:14 Hudson's in here 64 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIkaH8hobtE 0:13 Twin Wrestling 362 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE1F497bKuo 0:26 Twin Pool Fun 91 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjrpQYVzbk0 0:40 I Pour Water On You 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChxmGfkMHaw 0:55 Twins feeding birds on beach: Port Aransas-Mustang Island State Park 242 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfnZZ3FvX8w 1:23 Running from waves 57 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azoVdjT-hOs 0:35 Hud's Ocean Excitement 24 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVeu7Ty0anc 0:49 Fun in sink 79 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otWMv_8iUa8 0:12 IMG0442 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3gmkjJcpRE 0:26 Dancing on the porch, Mother's Day 2013 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9j7-otQwRE 0:13 Mother's Day Dancing, More 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkGYdLx3XuY 1:27 Mother's Day Dancing 157 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7V2I6bPiY6k 0:32 Twin Burping Practice 96 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM5UIgBwC04 1:10 Twin on Twin: Ellisa Getting Brave 142 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGNhV9UflbA 2:26 Twin Talk 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkKq5WnMrkA 0:45 Babies in a bucket 98 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJp5P1riUzE 1:44 Twin Talk Two 72 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18tD_DbLnok 0:41 Sprinkler Fun-It's getting little 176 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGX_5AEh3Uo 0:27 Sprinkler Fun-Ellisa getting her hair wet 266 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1b5trHxn4I 0:17 Dinah won't you blow 244 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4-LChE12I8 0:37 Dinah won't you blow part 2 90 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFHP1nnLF4g 1:31 Brushing teeth in San Diego 60 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsdZ-EJKUE8 1:33 Twins Talking Star Wars 370 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMCO7T2rR8U 0:55 Try it You'll like it 140 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCp83e6WgT4 0:12 San Diego Here We Come 67 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgHvfmZS7-I 0:50 Twin Toddlers Fighting 759 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI2yKNIOKv0 1:05 Ellisa's salt addiction 49 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiK27Rl0WHA 1:24 Name that tune 888 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKxjMokw1Ig 0:19 Hudson and James burning energy after dinner 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpZmoDJlzIQ 0:42 Ross Read Fortunes 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8YmMlnxLNE 0:23 I don't want to leave California 109 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS8WdUy4LzQ 1:26 Hudson Reading to Ellisa 69 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH8bIJo1vPg 4:15 Twins Sharing 206 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rka4596dZEg 0:55 Con. Fetti. 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTm1NLUwwKQ 1:55 Super Heroes 195 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXjyCTNQveU 0:36 Holding hands 86 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKAsDOWzwE8 10:01 Ellisa's third seizure 136K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y2RpqLmdRQ 1:50 We all live in a cookie submarine 536 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RejiLdu7DI8 0:39 Pick me up hugs 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1w2rDq0UTg 1:12 The Cure from our balcony, ACL 2013 44 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b71EG5Fnu0 0:36 Pedernales Falls 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU_oYqMnF4Y 2:16 Halloween is in the air 95 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWsjeOhmhSg 1:27 Hudson playing with this cars 67 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9O3qmHL5To 0:18 Ellisa on her "saki" 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Iq9-hY6OWE 0:29 Hudson singing 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2SaiuOPRmM 0:55 IMG 1681 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpRRyEOc0cU 0:47 Halloween 2013: Ellisa being selective 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XQIEniRivY 0:31 Hudson on the phone 43 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIrRIY5931M 0:57 Ellisa Putting on Lotion 297 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCWPd23l-Gs 0:26 Confetti part 2 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kquJGd3TcMw 0:28 Can you help me? 64 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqnODxHZgj4 0:48 Beat on the Brat 95 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfqmzTzbt6Q 0:26 Hudson is driving! 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MqAxOg07F0 1:02 Hudson swinging 22 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_mbZC2cguU 0:24 Ellisa singing jingle bells 62 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdhVcXy_hGM 0:15 Cousins going wild 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4A3AfV2Roc 1:12 Jingle bells: three year olds 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3NHUgv9JHw 0:15 Ellisa "The Great" 135 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm_iYOMSYNg 0:54 Christmas morning 2013 44 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZPnputEN0c 0:21 Ellisa "The Great" revealed 75 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8uXcNV9QxE 0:41 Nothing special is very special 96 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUdiRe3YpMQ 1:02 TMNT 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5eCOgQCd2c 0:12 Hudson on big wheels 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gZIGZCfoOs 0:45 Cannonball jip 169 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7AiZ2nr9r8 0:22 Happy Birthday to the Walsh Twins! 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypynATTob1Y 0:44 Hudson's moth: part 2 22 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT8lgNa6yRM 1:02 Hudson's moth: part 1 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyjzSxNf-DE 0:49 Hudson's moth: part 3 21 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF4KH4cC8xY 1:23 Hudson's moth: part 4 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOJYlg3CnlI 0:09 Hudson the biker 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTE0Z5APFXM 0:12 Hudson's biking 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGyNstBwp0s 0:19 Hudson's bike 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImMRjKY1LZ0 0:13 Ellisa's 24hr EEG 196 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zl00JLVrjkw 0:37 My little scavenger 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hINz5jdStc 0:58 Hudson making music with art 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgKOFdf4SJU 0:20 Sandcastle destruction 117 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjtIoq0sKhw 0:21 Ouch it hurts 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvBuslQQ7Xo 0:15 IMG 5807 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhS2y2h-HcA 0:26 IMG 5808 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioIHKu4WMws 1:49 A Rock 'n' Roll Conversation 59 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egvqEPpoWMQ 0:37 Ellisa Swims! 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nG_4rtCVn_g 0:29 Playing co-op 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUji0ohygMg 2:28 Hudson's Dreams 78 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3guj8cPaxpA 0:50 Hudson the gymnast 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIRksH7FjJI 0:59 Ellisa went from swimming to SWIMMING! 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYnCNOmHgXg 0:29 Hudson's maps 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVHadbLx2_E 0:27 Ellisa pops seriously 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l9uW17Jdo8 0:23 Hudson does sparklers 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_viQQme-vHw 1:27 Waiting in the car 132 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-Ubm2HwMhE 0:49 4th birthday 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUDGxov4xbg 0:34 "Donkey" feeding 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEUJC9N72YI 0:41 Trampoline time! 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQgJp20HoW0 0:56 Sledding in CO 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZRqj2ZHXd0 2:00 Sledding 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkdqRVgO2Cc 0:47 Snow angel cousins 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIibvyE6Lvs 1:02 Sissy sledding 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXMYeJc732E 0:31 Hudson learning to ride all on his own 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFxUDVFq6KA 0:21 Hudson's first bike riding 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23fqn2b88TQ 0:36 More sledding in CO 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDyjX2uVWew 3:19 Hudson bike riding! 9 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhNvoq_9CR0 0:48 Slide innovation 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tGZvpZoDtE 0:29 Hudson's swinging! 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfCn6t80yBM 0:25 Window sill peek-a-boo 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fjAZxU24AU 0:26 Ellisa climbing daddy 49 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VznY9EmJMkc 0:27 Daddy-ride line 14 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DH_QZ6CxL8 0:15 Hudson riding on a truck 30 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3kNTv4UgDQ 0:39 Trike fun 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIhL8KzMP5U 0:09 Hud sledding in spring 25 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdzsR0wOGPw 0:39 Sledding in spring 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFx82RS-r7g 0:44 Poolside fun again 142 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVwTXxGg3D4 0:57 Poolside fun 109 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSS3fABGQ-Q 0:24 Swming with friends 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JmhftzGj2E 0:26 Swimming 377 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY2cvXo9mGc 0:44 Bike 35 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WazwxIr3d4Y 0:23 Hanging at home 980 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhSZZ1aEuII 0:55 Ellisa singing oasis 84 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG_sm84RghI 0:29 Oasis tribute band in the making 826 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsQdsPEZXms 3:04 Ellisa is having a baby girl! 484 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSOQF8avYPY 1:23 Hudson dancing part 1 164 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be-0z5kXQaA 1:55 Hudson dancing part 2 152 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd2-YD3mACk 1:17 Hudson dancing part 3 350 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3qe29qmzec 1:13 Penny cartoon: Pee-wee's Playhouse, Season 1, Episode 9 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe5oBXBicN8 0:26 Ellisa 102 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W2y93neJNo 0:16 Laughing at mice 85 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1Mp3M_xgpc 0:17 Laughing at mice 68 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPfTu3A3ymw 0:34 Piano time 681 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYx9wLmkBqY 0:56 Leaf tickling 160 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9xW5kh51JE 0:39 Hudson Caught on the Uke 144 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4wFxUDfiJM 0:11 Ellisa learns to ride a bike 162 views4 months ago Category:Mackenzie Purma Category:Videos Category:Parodies Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube